


Arya Stark, Never Beaten

by merryghoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Caning, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Non-Consensual Violence, Porn Battle, Power Play, Torture, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waif uses Arya's inexperience for her own benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya Stark, Never Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> For the following: 
> 
> femslash_today's Fireworks 16: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle  
> [](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) **seasonofkink** : power play  
> [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **hc_bingo** : bruises

Jaqen instructed the Waif to ask questions about Arya, to see if Arya really was No One and was not stubbornly holding on to the memory of being Arya Stark. This gave the Waif a license to ask Arya whatever she wanted. 

The Waif did what Jaqen told her to do: lead Arya to a room until she could sit down, cross her legs, and face the Waif, already seated with her legs crossed. Then the Waif was able to ask questions, following the tradition of the Faceless Men before her, asking Arya about who she was and who she knew. Then the Waif could ask the questions she personally wanted answered from Arya. Questions like "Did Arya Stark love anyone?" 

"Arya Stark loved no one. She was too young to love anyone." 

It was an answer the Waif wanted to hear, but she wanted to hear more. "Was Arya Stark attracted to anyone when she was younger?"

"Yes. His name was Gendry. He's a blacksmith. Or he was a blacksmith. Arya Stark has not him ever since Arya went on her journey with the Hound." 

"When was the last time Arya Stark saw Gendry?"

"When the Red Priestess Melisandre bought Gendry after Arya Stark and the Hound encountered the Brotherhood Without Banners. But Arya Stark was not attracted to Gendry. Gendry was just a friend." 

Arya admitting that Gendry was only her friend also pleased the Waif. So the Waif pressed on with her questioning. "Was Arya Stark punished when she was younger?"

"Arya Stark was punished, but she was not punished harshly."

"So Arya Stark was not beaten."

"Arya Stark was never beaten." 

The Waif used Arya's answers as an excuse to beat Arya. Literally. 

 

In the Waif's eyes, Arya would never become a Faceless Man. No Faceless Man ever came from a highborn family. Arya was too gullible, too slow. The Waif had a sneaking suspicion that Arya still cared for her family and her name. The Waif was confident that she could give Arya the beating she deserved, all without arousing Jaqen's attention. 

Arya and the Waif trained with their batons inside the House of Black and White. The Waif aimed her baton towards Arya's head, hoping Arya would counter with her baton. Arya was able to counter. Then the Waif swung her baton at Arya's legs, making her fall to the ground, knees first. Arya dropped her baton and grunted in pain as she fell. 

The Waif held her baton in her right hand. "Get up." 

Arya stood up and prepared to fight the Waif again. The Waif swung her baton at Arya's head, expecting her to counter the strikes, before swinging at Arya's legs and making her trip again.

"Get up," the Waif said.

As soon as Arya stood up, the Waif swung at her legs with the baton again. Arya never had the chance to grab her baton. The Waif stood over the fallen Arya. She swung her baton at Arya's buttocks and upper thighs. The Waif saw the stroke pass through Arya's body as it landed. Every stroke made Arya gasp in pain. The Waif liked the strokes going through Arya's body. As a Faceless Man, the Waif couldn't enjoy sexual pleasures, not as who she was before she joined the Faceless Men. Arya's writhing reminded her of what she gave up--at least sexually. The Waif couldn't do this to a more experienced Faceless Man, one who truly lacked a name and a legacy like Arya. But the Waif could beat Arya like this all the time if she wanted to. The Waif was confident Arya would fail at being a Faceless Man. 

Arya tried to get away from the Waif's blows, but the Waif was able to catch Arya before she could get away. The Waif swung at Arya until she could see bluish-black bruises on Arya's thighs. Satisfied with her handiwork, the Waif threw down her baton. But the Waif wasn't done with Arya. The Waif put her foot on Arya's back, stopping Arya from grabbing her baton. She went down to one knee. With her index finger, she slowly stroked the bruises she made on Arya's thighs that she could see. A smile crept on the Waif's face. She thought every bruise she made on Arya's thighs were beautiful. Arya groaning in pain, desperately attempting to grab her baton, added to her enjoyment. But the Waif couldn't let her pleasure show too much in the House of Black and White. Showing pleasure would make Jaqen suspicious of the Waif.

The Waif heard Jaqen coming to the the room Arya and she were training in. The Waif stood up and grabbed her baton, standing in front of Arya, now slowly crawling to her baton. Jaqen came into the room. "Lady Stark is not ready to become a Faceless Man," the Waif said to Jaqen. She tried not to let a smirk creep upon her face. 

 

There were some realms the Faceless Men had no control over, and one of those realms was the realm of dreams. Before the Waif entered that realm of dreams, she thought of beating Arya. That way she could carry those thoughts in her dreams in a place where Jaqen couldn't stop her.


End file.
